El Pintor
by cerberusblood
Summary: que tanto aguantaria tu cordura si te quitaran a un ser querido y como raccionarias si lo que tu consideras arte lo pudieras utilizar como un arma; bueno nosotros les contaremos la historia de Joel pero lo pueden llamar "El Pintor".


Saludos lectores, aquí y hoy o cuando estén leyendo esto, les traemos esta gran historia Titulada **"El Pintor"** dirigida por "Be", el prefirió ser el primero en escribir la primera historia ya que le daba flojera pensar en alguna luego así que aquí tienen unas palabras antes de comenzar:

Be: bueno les traigo esta y historia por el motivo ya contado anteriormente y... bueno no se que mas decirles.

Cer: aburrido al menos di algo entretenido o alentador para el o los lectores.

Rus: si no tienes nada pensado para decir te hubieras que dado callado.

Rubén: ustedes ya dejen de pelear y presentemos la historia de una buena vez y para los lectores se espera que les guste o sea de su agrado esta historia.

**El Pintor****.**

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que pinte un cuadro, debido a que hice algo muy horrendo a unas personas con mi pintura, pero creo que tengo una nueva motivación para seguir con esta disciplina que muestra la verdadera belleza de las personas (mas adelante lo entenderán), bueno así que les contare lo que ocurrió mientras que mis labios relatan, mis mano comienzan a pintar mi siguiente cuadro para cuando termine de contarles les enseñare la pintura y espero que les guste.

Todo comenzó el 4 de Abril, por la noche, yo había pintado un paisaje de montañas y centrado en una montaña en específico en ella había pintado un hombre de espalda mirando al cielo decidí llamar esta pintura "el leñador" (ya que supuse que así era la vida de los leñadores en las montañas, aun que lo pinte con la ropa de una persona normal y esta tan bien es la primera vez que nombro una de mis tantas obras, no lo hacía debido a que siempre los termino vendiendo), lo guarde en el ático con la luz prendida para que el calor secara más rápido la pintura. Al siguiente día mi publicitaria Verónica me llamo:

Verónica: buenos días Joel, espero que hayas descansado plenamente porque ya el mercado de subastas a abierto y necesito que traigas las pinturas.

Joel: solo he pintado 5 cuadros y creo que el ultimo todavía le falte un poco en secar.

Verónica: ¡es enserio! (enfurecida) Tengo 3 críticos esperando una galería, no vinieron haber 5 simples cuadros.

Joel: lo siento, hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, debido a que mi publicitaria se lleva siempre gran parte del sueldo y por lo tanto son 5 cuadros y no son simples son artísticos y de gran valor así que lo tomas o lo dejas.

Verónica: (calmada) No, pero que tonterías dices, si tu sabes que siempre triunfamos con tus cuadros no importan si son pocos tu solo tráelos aquí te espero.

Colgó, algunas veces me pregunto cómo pude aceptarla como mi publicitaria, pero bueno me a liste, fui por los cuadros y… (Ahí fue cuando comenzó todo) recogí uno a uno los cuadros y al llegar al quinto cuadro me sorprendí, el hombre que había pintado tenía un traje de leñador mas una hacha… me pareció ridículo por un instante pero puede que se me haya olvidado el porqué llame el cuadro "el leñador" tal vez mi mente comenzaba alucinar por la falta de sueño y por eso debe ser que pensé que lo vestí normal, a bueno al fin simplemente lo guarde con los demás y me dispuse a ir al mercado para conseguir me con Verónica. Al llegar Verónica habla con unos tipos me acerque a ellos y ella me miro con cara de que no fuera así donde ellos, así que me dirige a los estudios que están en el fondo allí nos reunimos los pintores para colgar nuestra obras y que sean exhibidas al publico o comerciantes interesados, salude a unos compañeros y seguí mi camino hasta mi estudio; al llegar saque los cuadros, al sacar el quinto me espante (hice como un gato cuando está tranquilo y lo asustan, por que el brinco que pegue no fue normal), ahora el cuadro tenía una cabaña y el leñador estaba parado de una forma que cualquiera diría que se estaba secando el sudor como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo, toque la pintura y estaba seca… como apareció esa cabaña en mi cuadro y como que le ocurre a esta pintura, pensé sin hacer mucho alarde y la guarde para llevar me la de nuevo tenía que examinarla pintura para estar seguro de que no estoy enloqueciendo y que esto fue un sabotaje (pero no me llego nunca a la cabeza el preguntarme en donde fue que lo sabotearon porque nunca lo aparte de mi hasta ese momento), Verónica llego a mi estudio, me vio guardando el cuadro y con intensiones de frenarme dijo:

Verónica: que crees que estás haciendo ahora con ese cuadro a caso no lo vas a vender? (me pregunto con enojo)

Joel: bueno es que a esta pintura no esta lista y le tengo que hacer unos retoques.

Verónica: enserio espero que estés diciendo la verdad, es muy raro en ti ver que no hayas terminado un cuadro.

Joel: bueno es que no pude dormir bien en estas semanas y por eso no me di de cuenta que le faltaban algunas cosas asique te avisare cuando haya terminado (dije mientras terminaba de guardar el cuadro).

Verónica: bueno supongo que debe ser agotador para un niño de 16 años vivir de su arte y por su cuenta pero sigo pensando que es extraño.

Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude y verónica me grito:

Verónica: espero que para la próxima vez traigas mas cuadros bien hechos (dijo sarcástica).

Joel: okey no te preocupes también hare un retrato tu yo (le dije devolviendo el sarcasmo).

Tome el primer taxi que vi fui a mi casa; de por si vivo solo, mis padres me habían dejado en un orfanato cuando apenas era un bebe, en el orfanato no había mucho con lo cual entretenerse hasta que nos dieron clases de artística, para mí fue como un escape de ese aburrido lugar siempre que no tenía nada que hacer me dirigía al salón de arte y así descubrí mi toque como pintor, un día cuando tenía los 9 años decidí sacar mis cuadros a la calle para cuando una persona pasara frente el orfanato les gustara ver algo bello y un poco irreal (en aquellos tiempos), a los 12 años un día mientras colgaba los nuevos cuadros y mujer un que parecía un poco anciana vio unos de mis cuadros y de me pregunto:

Mujer: estos los hiciste tu chico?

Joel: si yo los hice (dije con algo de timidez).

Mujer: te gustaría vender los cuadros para ganar dinero.

Joel: porque haría eso? (pregunte un tanto confundido).

Mujer: para poder ganar dinero y poder conseguir tener cosas que has querido tener.

Joel: y quien es usted señora.

Mujer: no soy señora, es señorita y me llamo verónica tengo 21 años y soy publicitaria estoy en busca de poder hacer publicidad a cosas que le gustan a la gente y tan bien hago comerciales para vender artículos.

Joel: señora Verónica le gustaría ser mi publicitaria.

Verónica: y porque me lo pides a mí? Acaso no sabes que hay un puesto de publicidad cerca de aquí.

Joel: porque tú necesitas trabajo y yo publicidad, además fue tu idea en primer lugar así que eso te hace mi socia, te parece bien.

Verónica: por lo que se ve eres bueno haciendo tratos, está bien seré tu socia.

Estrechamos las manos para cerrar ese acuerdo, después de eso ella (se podría decir que + o – me adopto) me acobijo, y me di un apartamento con 2 cuartos y sorprendentemente tenia ático, ella me dijo que un cuarto era mío y el otro era mi estudio y en el ático los colocara para cuando los terminara que así secarían y los guardaría de una vez; y así fue como estuvimos por 3 años el negocio era prospero hasta a comienzos de este año hace una semanas tuve un accidente mientras pintaba: intentaba alcanzar unas pinturas que se encontraban enzima de un escaparate y de repente sentí si un extraño calor azotara, se me dificultaba respirar y la sed me mataba, fui corriendo a la cocina y no conseguía nada de agua, fui al lavabo para tomar si quiera agua de grifo pero no salía esto era una locura, me asome por la ventana para ver si alguien con mi mismo problema había y había conseguido agua… pero… pero… no era así todos en la calle están normal y no simplemente eso afuera comenzó a llover, esto me altero y fui arrecostado de la pared para no caer y probablemente inconsciente en el suelo, entonces los tobos de pintura cerca de el cuadro que estaba preparando y en un acto de locura fui y agarre tobo por tobo tragando litros y litros de pintura, a lo que estuvieron los tobos vacios recapacite, en mi mente de forma alterada hoy (pero qué diablos me acaba de ocurrir), de repente dejo correr una lagrima… no… no era una lagrima era pintura de varios colores me pase las manos por los ojos para quitarme la pintura pero seguía saliendo mas y mas, corrí al baño y con tobo de agua (como no lo note antes) me echaba agua en la cara para quitarme los ríos de pintura que brotaban de mis ojos y no surtía efecto alguno, sumergí mi cara en el tobo y estuve así por unos segundos… saque mi cara para poder respirar y me dirige al espejo, me inspeccione buscan que todo estaba bien y si, al instante me entro una fatiga y vomite pintura, me limpie la boca con el brazo y me mire nuevamente al espejo y estaban nuevamente los ríos de pintura en mis ojos y ahora también salía desde la puntas de mis dedos, entre en shock y me desmalle. Al tiempo desperté y me encontraba en una camilla de hospital, verónica se halla va a mi lado y al ver que desperté llamo al doctor el cual me examino detenidamente y nos dijo que no tenía nada grave que simplemente se me había subido la tensión, yo un tanto desconcertado le pregunto qué paso con la pintura y verónica me contesta que me había con seguido al lado de escaparate con pote de pintura derramado sobre mi cara y me limpio el rostro y me trajo aquí, el doctor me aconsejo que descansa pero de repente siento como si no necesitara dormir y siempre me pregunto si eso en realidad fue un sueño y ahora me sucede esto con el cuadro; bueno ya he llegado por fin a mi apartamento, me dirijo al estudio para revisar el cuadro y al sacarlo me quedo con una expresión de ¡QUE CARAJOS!... el cuadro a vuelto a cambiar ahora el leñador esta dentro de lo que creo que es su casa y se puede observar desde una de las ventanas pintas que el leñador está sentado leyendo tranquilamente el periódico… no sé cómo reaccionar y de mi boca salió:

Joel: el leñador esta…

Ante eso, de repente pude contemplar como el leñador fijo su mirada en mí, yo me eche 2 pasos atrás y el leñador al ver que me movía separo y se dirijo en dirección a su puerta, sin comprender que es lo que está pasando, sigo retrocediendo y veo que el leñador abre la puerta y se asoma cargando su hacha (al verlo se me erizan los pelos del cuerpo), sigo caminado hasta que toco la pared y al dirigir la mirada nuevamente y vi como la mano de leñador salía del cuadro, ye he perdido lo último que me tenia cuerdo (y sin más caí inconsciente)… desperté al rato alguien me estaba cacheteando sin cesar y al despertar completamente sentí el dolor acumulado de mis cachetes:

Joel: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE DOLOR!

Verónica: por fin despiertas (me dice entre lágrimas).

Joel: ¡PERO QUIEN CARAJOS NO SE DESPERTARIA CON ESTE DOLOR!

Verónica: es que no te movías y no sabía qué hacer.

Joel: ¡Y QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO QUE ASI SE REANIMA A UNA PERSONA INCONSCIENTE!

Verónica: pero sirvió no! Y porque te habías desmayado.

Joel: pero que se supone que tienes en la cabeza (suspiro y relajo), bueno me desmaye porqueeeeeeeeeeee… (Me que pegado en "que" al ver una figura familiar detrás de Verónica).

Verónica: a ya lo viste, el estaba aquí cuando ye llegue, el me abrió la puerta y me llevo así ti y por eso pude conseguir te así.

Joel: ¡enserio dime que se supone que tienes en la cabeza! Vez que un tipo extraño, te abre la puerta y tú entras como si nada y de paso te guía y tú lo sigues sin alguna pisca de desconfianza, maldición y tiene una hacha.

Verónica: pensé que era un modelo para que le realizaras un retrato y creí que te había caído otro pote de pintura encima.

Joel: que voy hacer contigo (intente relajarme), bueno ayúdame a parar y resolveremos este lio.

Me ayudo a parar, busco 2 sillas de mi estudio y los 3 tres nos sentamos, intente crear un tema de conversación pero el leñador no decía nada lo cual me perturba un poco, estuvimos haci hasta que a verónica le llego un mensaje y se tuvo que ir, entonces (como estuve una noche entera inconsciente) me fui a prepara algo de comer y volvi rápidamente a la sala, lo mire detenidamente y le pregunte:

Joel: quien eres?

Leñador: el leñador.

Joel: y cuál es tu oficio?

Leñador: hacer leña.

Joel: y tu pasatiempo favorito?

Leñador: cortar árboles para hacer leña

Joel: y cuál es tu sueño?

Leñador: poder hacer que todo sea de leña.

Joel: y cuál es tu motivación de vida?

Leñador: la leña.

Joel: porque todo lo relacionado contigo tiene que ver con la leña?

Leñador: porque soy lo que soy.

Joel: (un tanto confundido) y que eres si se puede saber?

Leñador: yo soy un… leñador.

(Me llevo una mano a la cara) De que me sirvió hacer tantas preguntas… bueno de repente el leñador separo y camino hacia su cuadro, que de pasmado al ver como este se introducía nuevamente en el cuadro y seguía caminando en dirección a su casa, luego entro y al parecer se sentó en su cilla nuevamente y comenzó a leer el periódico nuevamente y me lanzo un saludo desde la cabaña y yo como por (¡qué más da!) se lo devolví, la pintura parece que ha quedado quieta la toco para inspeccionar y así fue… agarre un cuadro en blanco y comencé a pintar como nunca, he comenzado con un paisaje desértico y en el centro dibujo un armadillo (lo pinte de una forma que pareciera estar caminando a su forma), al terminar el cuadro me aleje unos pasos atrás y espere haber que ocurría… espere… espere… y espere hasta que se iso medio día asique como nunca sucedió nada, decidí guardar el cuadro para ir a venderlo mañana temprano, pase lo que restaba de tarde y tome un poco de tiempo de la noche, he pintado 10 cuadros cada uno tiene un tema diferente que el anterior, ya son las 12: 35am mejor mi vio a dormir un poco. Ya ha amanecido, que pereza da tener que le ventarse a las 7 de mañana para ir a conseguir un buen puesto en el mercado, me bañe, cambie, tome los 11 cuadros y los guarde y tome el primer taxi que conseguí que me parase; llegue y parece que no fui el único que decido llegar temprano, habían otros 6 pintores a listando sus obras para cuando abriera el mercado, me dirige a el estudio que me parece mas cómodo y desempaque los cuadros y los acomode (claramente deje el de el leñador en casa no quería que sucediera algo más raro hoy), bueno ya casi iba siendo hora de que comenzaran a abrir las puertas al público, pero casi siempre los que están adentro (ósea los otros pintores) observan a los cuadros de los de mas (creo que puede ser algún tipo de despedida a las cuadros), yo por lo general me quedaba sentado esperando a que abrieran, entonces un compañero pintor llamado Luis seme acerco y me dijo:

Luis: que tal Joel, como estas? No me digas que hoy también te quedaras sentado y no apreciaras los cuadros de los demás, un que ellos pacen por aquí y vean los tuyos y te feliciten.

Joel: no es necesario para mí el ver, el arte de otra persona para asegurarle que lo ha hecho bien, porque con tan solo ver lo aquí todos los días me basta para decir que es un gran pintor o sino como se supone que an logrado llegar aquí.

Luis: wow, que grandes palabras para venir de un ermitaño (me dijo entre la impresión y la burla), pero bueno si no te molesta veré tus obras.

Hecho una rápida Hojeda y volvió a mí con una cara de duda con la cual me pregunto:

Luis: desde cuando te comenzaron a gustar los retratos de animales…

Joel: porque que lo dices?

Luis: porque por lo general siempre pintas paisajes, es un poco raro que tú pintes un animal, y como lo llamaste?

Joel: nada especial es un simple armadillo.

De repente el cuadro del armadillo comienza a temblar pero soy el único que lo nota ya que Luis tiene su mirada en mí, y sin más el cuadro después tanto tambaleó, Luis pega un brinco del susto y pregunta:

Luis: qué diablos acaba de ocurrir? (pregunto medio temblando).

Joel: acaso no sentiste ese temblor (le dije inventado algo).

Luis: en serio hubo un temblor (pregunto aun mas confundido).

En ese momento el cuadro volvió estremecerse y Luis voltio haberlo y rápidamente le dije:

Joel: ahora si lo sentiste, hasta de ser tan estremecedor tumbo mi cuadro (fingí temor).

Luis: tienes razón, mejor voy a ver si alguno de los míos se ha caído.

El se retiro rápidamente y de igual forma me dirige al cuadro, este estaba mirando al piso, me agacho y lo levanto poco a poco, al terminar de levantarlo un armadillo salió disparado sobre mi (casi muero de un paro cardiaco), este me olfatea y se quita de encima de mí y veo que se dirige afuera del estudio, al ver esto (entro en shock) me paro y corro asía él, pero al notar que es mi presa se vuelve una esfera y como se encontraba en mitad de un escalón comenzó a rodar (maldije mi suerte), intente agarrarlo varias veces pero siempre llegaba alguien y lo pateaba lejos, hasta que por fin se detuvo (adivinen en donde), me acerque y agache para agárralo e inesperadamente las puertas del mercado se abrieron y todo ese gentío paso de una vez, me lance sobre el armadillo y que de tirado en el suelo y antes de que todos me pasaran por encima Luis me saco del medio, me pare y sacudí el sucio, el me pregunta:

Luis: porque te tiraste en medio de la estampida.

Joel: porque tenía que agarrar este aní… que digo esta pelota y gracias por haber me salvado.

Luis: no hay de qué, pero un que allá pasado la temporada del mundial, pienso que no es necesario morir por un balón.

Joel: ok lo tendré en mente, bueno me retiro tengo que ver si no hay un cliente interesado en comprar las pinturas.

Luis: bueno nos vemos luego.

Utilice el armadillo como balón de básquet, haciendo lo girar en mi dedo, todo el tiempo hasta que llegue a la salida trasera y suelto el armadillo, el armadillo regresa a la normalidad pero esta mareado lo sostengo por un rato para que se le pase y a lo que parecía mejor lo baje, nuevamente al poner lo el suelo este me miro y yo a él (estuvimos 2 minutos así) y de la nada mi boca se movió y dije:

Joel: puedes hablar?

Armadillo: (este solamente movió la cabeza negativamente).

Joel: pero me entiendes?

Armadillo: (asintió con la cabeza).

Joel: mira voy a intentar llevarte de nuevo al cuadro, puedes volver hacer mi obra de arte?

Armadillo: (asintió con la cabeza).

Joel: primero hazte una esfera nuevamente y hasta que yo no te diga no dejes de ser una bola ok.

Armadillo: (asintió con la cabeza y paso a ser nuevamente una esfera).

Entre en el salón y me dirigía al estudio para meter nuevamente al armadillo no había mucha gente observando mis pinturas lo cual me dejaba el camino libre, y cuando no falto nada para llegar, aparece verónica la cual me agarra por el brazo y me lleva con ella, me presenta a unos críticos(creo que son los de la otra vez) y estos me pedían que les pintara para ellos y así ganaría bastante (la rabia me domino), rechace sus ofertas y me fui rechinando los dientes a mi principal objetivo, logre llegar pero cuando estuve a punto de decirle algo al armadillo aparece verónica y me dice refunfuñando:

Verónica: porque cancelaste los acuerdos con esos hombres hubiéramos ganado bastante.

Joel: ya te he dicho que no hacemos esto por el simple dinero.

Verónica: pero lo necesitamos en este momento.

Joel: no, no, no, yo tengo suficiente para vivir el ahora y tu acaso necesitas más que eso.

Verónica: pues claro que si chico, tú crees que las mujeres no tenemos ambiciones o qué?

Joel: lo siento no soy mujer así que no tengo la menor idea, pero sé muy bien porque hago esto para darle alegría con mis cuadros a todos los que los vieran, sean pobres o no, esas personas merecen tener un momento de felicidad y yo no les quitare ese derecho, para que unas personas que se creen mucho vengan se las quiten para que a ellos les siga creciendo su propio ego. Y si no te gusta puedes retirarte…

Ella con rabia dejo el estudio y yo por fin pude meter nuevamente al armadillo a su pintura, sentí una sensación extraña recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí una lagrima recorrer por mi mejilla y la limpié pero resulto que no era una lagrima sino pintura (como aquella vez en el apartamento), parece que este día no sería por nada un día normal, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes que comenzara a empeorar, coloque mi mano derecha en el ojo para taparlo y que nadie se diera cuenta, preferí salir por la puerta del fondo en el camino tropecé con Luis este al verme que tenia tapado el ojo pareció preocupado, pero antes que me dijese algo me fui; mi apartamento está casi en el centro de la ciudad pero no puedo andar así por ahí a plena luz del día llegue a un callejón y me arre coste a una pared, me quede ahí por un buen rato en el cual un niño vagabundo me encontró y se me acerco un poco y me examino noto que con la mano que me estaba tapando el ojo salía pintura, se asusto un poco y luego con un tanto de valor me pregunto:

Niño: señor se encuentra bien (me dijo con un tono tembloroso).

Joel: si no te preocupes lo que pasa es q me callo un arcoíris en el ojo y por eso estoy así (creo que se me a pegado de estupidez de verónica).

Niño: pero eso no te haría alguien especial o con un don? No será que el arcoíris te ha elegido para algo.

Joel: para que fuera así de dulce esta tortura (me dije entre susurros).

Niño: dijiste algo por qué no te pude oír muy bien.

Joel: no nada, no te preocupes por lo que dije y dime como que crees tú, que sea el "don" que me dio.

Niño: deja me ver tu ojo primero y después te digo.

Joel: pero no vas asustar? (dije medio bromeando).

Me miro detenidamente el ojo y pareció que le gusto y quiso tocarla pintura que pasaba por mi mejilla.

Niño: primera vez que veo algo tan bello como ese ojo que tienes, es muy bella la forma en que cambia de colores, acepción del círculo negro del centro.

Joel: y doctor que es lo que tengo de especial además de mi ojo.

Niño: bueno tengo un idea (agarro mi mano y con la mismas me limpio la pintura), bueno ahora piensa en algo.

Cuando alguien te pide que pienses por lo general prefieres que darte en blanco y no pensar verdad, pero en mi caso de tantas cosas que se me ocurría me perdía en mis pensamientos y esta vez para no quedar así pensé en algo sencillo (sin mucho royó), imagine un tallo con espinas y en la punta un bello copuló de:

Joel: "rosa".

De las puntas de los dedos emergió pintura, la cual se acumulo en el centro de la mano, primero tomo un color verdoso, se le agrego un color rojo, deje caer el cumulo de pintura al suelo, cuando callo se plasmo y seco rápidamente y de la pintura salió una "rosa".

Niño: sorprendente, puedes crear cosas atravez de la pintura.

Joel: con que ese es el don del "arcoíris", me podrías ayudar a buscar un lugar para que experimentemos.

Niño: si claro, sígueme.

Fui caminando atravez de callejones hasta que llegamos un callejón amplio y comencé a probar este "DON" a ver si podía con seguir algo bueno con de él, primero comenzamos haciendo crecer pasto, el pidió que y si era algunos arbustos los cuales en total fueron 5, decidí hacer un árbol con un balancín o columpio (al parecer todo lo que pensaba o pintaba y luego nombraba se convertía en algo real o con vida), el niño se divirtió igual como se maravillaba con mis creaciones al rato decidí hacer algo un tanto osado (osado para hacerlo en donde nos encontrábamos), me agache frente a una pared me concentre y deje que un azul claro se extendiera un poco por el suelo y esto se convirtió en un pozo de agua pero no pare ahí, me afinque en la pared y deje que el azul nuevamente se extendiera a lo alto de una forma recta y al llegar arriba comenzó a salir el agua hasta caer en el pozo, en pocas palabras hice algo como una cascada, metí mi mano derecha al pozo y de ella salieron tres esferas de pinturas las que tomaron la forma de peces, el niño se asomo al pozo para contemplar a los peces; con esto y más dejamos que pasara el tiempo y a lo que comenzó a oscurecer decidimos que ya era hora de irnos pero antes teníamos que hacer algo con el mini bosque que había hecho, así que se me ocurrió algo, me agache y puse mis manos en el césped, cerré los ojos y me concentre al abrirlos todo pareció con vértice en un estampado en las paredes y el suelo (como si hubiera pintado antes de darle vida), entonces le pregunte al niño que si él estaba solo y me contesto que no, que el vestía así para lograr salir de un orfanato que esteba cerca, ya que las señoras encargadas de cuidarlos no los dejan salir y él se escapaba de esta forma, le pregunte si quería que lo acompañara pero este se negó y por ultimo me dijo que si nos volvíamos a encontrar que hiciéramos algo mas alocado que esto; al final el se fue por su camino y yo por el mío, mis ojos ya habían terminado de derramar pintura pero no estoy seguro si habrán vuelto a su tonalidad normal; llegue a mi casa ase de las 8pm, tenía pensado en llegar a descansar pero me acorde de cómo le había gritado a Verónica antes de irme así que comencé a pintar varios cuadros para hacer varias ganancias mañana y ella volviera hacer la loca de siempre… dure hasta las 4am pintando y esta vez para asegurarme que no cobraran vida por su cuenta (como el leñador) o salieran por accidente (como el armadillo), toque cada una para que se quedarán en su bello estampado, dure apenas 2 horas descansando… al despertarme me arrastre desde la cama hasta la cocina para prepararme un poco de café pero alguien ya lo estaba preparando:

Joel: y tú qué haces aquí estas horas? No ves que todavía es muy temprano y además como entraste?

Verónica: estoy aquí para decirte que parece que mañana ya va abrir el mercado así que mejor que te apures en llevar el poco de cuadros que has hecho (y con un poco de avaricia siguió diciendo) por que hoy ganare… digo ganaremos bastante (volvió a la normalidad), y el cómo entre fue gracias a tu amigo leñador (dijo señalando a la sala).

El leñador esteba sentado en la sala leyendo tranquilamente un periódico, seme ha vía olvidado tocar su cuadro para que no volviera, verónica se dirijo a la salida y antes de irse me dijo:

Verónica: yo me adelantare para conseguirte un buen puesto, dile a tu amigo que te ayude a cargar los cuadros y no te tardes ok.

Y con eso abrió la puerta y se fue, me pare agarre un vaso y tome lo que esta buscan en primer lugar, después de eso me cambie, agarre lo que tenía a la mano: una camisa mangas largas blanca y un poco ajustada y un pantalón de traje y un par de gomas normales, le hable al leñador para que me ayudase a llevar los cuadros incluyendo el suyo (ni crean que lo dejaría por ahí así como así); las 7 con 15 minutos llegamos, estaba un tanto nervioso debido a que verónica estuviera furiosa por nuestro pequeño retraso, ella conocía el estudio que yo escogía a menudo asique lo más probable es que ella estuviera hay, nos dirigimos al estudio y… no hay nadie, que extraño ella para con seguir dinero por lo general es muy puntual asique me fui a preguntarle a Luis si no la avisto; me dijo que la vio hablan y siendo escoltada por unos hombres que parecían como guarda espaldas, pero que estará haciendo que sea más importante que el dinero para ella, mientras que esperaba decidí meter al leñador en su cuadro, este acepto plácidamente y me asegure de que no volviera a moverse ni salir de ahí, en eso un tipo que parecía un guarda espalda me trajo una carta y yo un poco atontado le pregunto:

Joel: es para mí?

El hombre: pues claro que si?

Joel: no es ninguna declaración verdad.

El hombre: y se supone que usted es un gran pintor?

Joel: ok, ok, no te pongas así por una broma.

El hombre: tan solo lea la carta y ya quiere.

Abrí el sobre y como el tipo dijo había una carta que decía:

"Estimando joven Joel, le pedimos que por favor acompañe tranquilamente a nuestro agente para poder tener una charla tranquila y sin problemas, si es que quiere volver a ver a su querida publicitaria sana y salva"

Quede en shock al terminar de leer eso no sabía que a ser, hasta que el tipo me pone la mano en el hombro y por instinto le quito la mano y lo agarro por la cuellera de su traje, y este al instante haces que les quítelas maños de encima y antes de que le grite este me da un golpe en el estomago, sin poder respirar viene él y dice:

El hombre: joven ya se ha tranquilizado para poder irnos.

Joel: S-si va…monos lo más rápido posible (dije mi entras intentaba tomar un poco de aire).

El hombre: sígame por aquí.

Joel: y q-que pas-sa con los cuadros… que tengo a-aquí.

El hombre: no se preocupe ya vendrá alguien más tarde a buscarlos.

Salimos y una limosina negra con los vidrios ahumados nos estaba esperando, el hombre me indica que tengo entrar, sin más entro y ya adentro me reciben los 3 tipos, los que se suponía que eran críticos me reciben junto con otros 2 tipos que parecen ser sus guarda espaldas, nos llevaron a un puerto de aviones y de ahí a su avión privado pero no despegamos bueno ellos dijeron que no por el momento; les pregunte que en donde estaba verónica ellos la sacaron del avión y me dijeron que si por lo menos no les pintaba tres cuadros gigantes ( parecían del tamaño de una pared), les dije que se los pintaría si la liberaban, ellos me dijeron que la liberarían junto conmigo después de que pintara; me enceraron en un vagón de tren abandonado a las cercanías junto con los 3 cuadros en blanco, unos potes de pintura y un papel donde aclaraban que tema querían que pintara en cada cuadro, me pare y comencé a pintar, tarde 5 horas en terminar el primero era un cuadro de un caballero que blande en una mano una gran espada de tremendo grosor y en la otra un escudo con forma de cruz y tan grande como él, mientras del otro extremo se asoma un dragón preparado para escupir fuego; pase al siguiente cuadro me tarde una 4 horas en terminarlo, en este se veía una jauría de lobos al asecho de un antílope el cual estaba acorralado entre unos árboles de pino; pase al siguiente y último cuadro este me costó unas 6 horas en terminarlo en era como una especie de inframundo, lo que debía ser suelo era alquitrán hirviente y en él se ven cuerpos de personas intentando salir de él y a la mayoría personas les falta piel y se les puede ver que los único que les queda son los huesos bañados de alquitrán y sobre volándolos unos succubos con tridentes los sumergían nuevamente en el alquitrán (pero nunca me atreví a pintar a el diablo); me asegure de que cada pintura se quedara quieta y por las moscas me pinte unas cosas en el cuerpo tan solo si algo llegara a salir mal tener un plan de escape), deje que pasaran 2 horas más antes de salir para que no sospecharan nada… al estar seguro de todo llame a los "guarda espaldas" para avisarles que e terminado y que antes de ir por sus jefes que me ayudaran a sacarlos cuadros para que los vean detenidamente bajo la luz del sol, ellos me ayudaron y me dieron un poco de comida para recobrar energía por si sus jefes me mandaban nuevamente a pintar. Eran 11:30am del medio día según los guardias ellos estarían aquí a las 12 en punto con verónica… paso el tiempo hasta que llego una limosina frente al vagón en donde tenía a los cuadros ordenados de forma horizontal por el mismo orden que me los pidieron; ellos salieron de la limosina y al ver mis cuadros quedaron boqui abiertos, por ultima salió verónica de la limo junto con otros 10 guardaespaldas, me alegre de que ella estuviera bien y luego les grite:

Joel: ¡Aquí tienen los cuadros! ¡Ahora dejen ir a Verónica!

Los tipos se reunieron y hablaron acerca de algo hasta que vi que quedaron de acuerdo en algo, luego le susurraron a dos guardaespaldas y uno me grita:

El guardaespaldas 1: ¡está bien chico pero antes de volverte a tu chica te aremos una última oferta! ¡Te daremos todo lo que necesiten ustedes 2 para vivir si sigues pintado cuadros como esos solo paras nuestros jefes! ¡Y qué dices hay trato o no!

Joel: ¡no gracias tengo suficiente con ella y mis pinturas!

El guardaespaldas 1: ¡qué pena ya que no quieres nuestra oferta, tendrás que aprender a vivir sin ella!

De repente el segundo guardaespaldas empuja a verónica asía mí a saca un arma, le grito:

Joel: ¡verónica corre rápido ven asía mi!

Ella se para y corre no le queda poco para llegar (¡Baam!)… eso se izo eco cuando le quedaban como unos 5 pasos para llegar a mí… se detiene y… cae, creando alrededor de ella un charco de su propia sangre, yo voy corriendo a ella pero era demasiado tarde para ella.

Joel: ¡NO, no, no, no, nooooooooooooo! ¡Porque teníamos un acuerdo! ¡Porque la an asesinado! (Les grite con lágrimas en los ojos la cual volvió a cambiar por pintura).

Le susurran otra vez al guardaespaldas y este me grita:

El guardaespaldas: ¡ellos te dijeron que la liberarían junto conmigo después de que pintaras los cuadros! ¡Más no acordaron en que no la matarían después!

Joel: ¡malditos traidores me las pagaran, todos ustedes serán comida para mi "jauría de lobos"!

Al decir esas palabras el cuadro de los lobos comenzó a temblar, hasta que se detuvo… todos los presentes se miraron las caras y comenzaron a reír pero un grito rompió el festejo, todos miraron a quien estaba gritando:

Un guardaespaldas: que te pasa?

El guardaespaldas que grito: e-el cuad-dro, los l-lob-bos se están moviendo.

Los lobos habían dejado de ver al antílope y estaban viendo fijamente a los guardaespaldas y no era para menos su terror los lobos que pinte eran excesivamente grandes, al notar esto los guardaespaldas quedaron petrificados, un lobo fue sacando lentamente la cabeza del cuadro y el mismo tipo dio otro grito, esto izo que los demás lobos se asomaran y uno con una pisca de valentía intento sacar su arma pero llamo la atención de un lobo (muy grave error), el lobo salió disparado del cuadro y termino sobre el guardaespaldas, con una pata en su pecho y otra en el brazo con que intento coger su arma, el tipo volvi a intentar con la otra mano coger nuevamente su arma (otro grave error), el lobo atrapo su brazo con su boca y con un serrar de mandíbulas, el brazo termino en la boca del lobo, un chorro de sangre salió de extremo amputado junto con un grito desgarrador de parte del invalido de un brazo, lo cual tampoco le gusto al lobo y este mismo procedió a devorar su cabeza un charco de sangre junto con partes del cerebro del tipo se esparcieron alrededor del lobo, los demás guardias al ver que el lobo estaba distraído comiendo las entrañas de su compañero decidieron apuntarle pero olvidaron que eran más de uno los cuales también se sirvieron su festín, me dé sise de 7 guarda espaldas los cuales ahorra sus entrañas esparcidas por todas partes y sus cuerpos irreconocibles tirados en el piso, los 3 guardaespaldas que daban quedaban intentaban proteger a los 3 tipos que eran sus jefes, pero no entraban a la limosina parase que mate al chofer que tenía las llaves del auto:

Joel: (chiflo), vuelvan a su cuadro ya seles acabo la comida.

Los lobos obedecieron y volvieron rápidamente a su cuadro, entonces fijo la mira en los que quedan y les digo:

Joel: ¡ahora tendrán un sufrimiento provocado desde el "tormentoso inframundo"!.

Ahora el cuadro del inframundo se comenzó a tambalear, hasta que se detuvo y de este comenzó a salir el alquitrán hirviente y se comenzó a extender asía ellos, 2 guardaespaldas pusieron sus manos para que sus jefes su vieran en sima se la limo mas 1 de ellos, cuando el de arriba les extendió la mano para subir los era demasiado tarde para aquellos 2, porque además de que sus piernas ya estaban un poco sumergidas los esqueletos de los que estaban ahí antes de ellos los comenzaron a hundir en el alquitrán, los gritos de dolor eran ensordecedores ya que eran lentamente tragados por ese hirviente liquido, el guardaespaldas decidió apuntarme y sin darse cuenta estaba siendo arrogado por la espalda por una succubo al alquitrán y al caer fue sumergido de inmediato por un tridente de la misma.

Joel: es suficiente vuelve.

Ella obedeció y con ella el alquitrán también volvió al cuadro, tan solo que damos esos 3 tipos y yo, acumulo un poco de pintura en mis manos (me concentro) y susurro:

Joel: llave.

Hice una pequeña llave que serviría para la limosina y la arrojo un poco cerca de la limo y les grito:

Joel: ¡pueden tomar la e irse, no les hare nada!

Los 3 muy confiados se bajan de la limo y corren por la llave y a lo que la tienen les grito:

Joel: ¡cuidado con el "fuego del dragón"!

El cuadro del caballero y el dragón tiembla igual que los anteriores de este se comienza asomar la cabeza del dragón, este los mira y de repente desde su garganta le comienza a notar una luz y ellos al saber que es lo que va a suceder corren pero el dragón expulsa el fuego con demasía presión que al darles quedan hechos cenizas.

Joel: ya es suficiente vuelve.

Y como los demás, obedeció y volvi a su cuadro.

Me asegure de que no volviera a salir asique tome la llave de la limo la abrí y metí el cuerpo de verónica en los asientos traseros y ate los cuadros arriba de la limo y arranque… al rato llego al edificio frente a mi apartamento con la limo hecha mi**da y subo rápidamente a mi apartamento con el cuerpo de verónica, al llegar a recuesto su cuerpo en mi cama y en la pared con la pintura de mis manos comienzo a pintar (me concentro) y susurro:

Joel: "ataúd de cristal".

Meto mis manos en la pintura y saco el ataúd de diamante, lo abro e introduzco el cuerpo de verónica dentro y lo cierro, lo arrastro hasta al limo, la meto dentro de esta y arrancó a un cementerio, llego y busco un lugar apartado de las demás tumbas y comienzo a escavar, al terminar intento lanzarla dentro de la forma más delicada posible y cae perfectamente normal y comencé a enterarla y al terminar decore su tumba con vellos jazmines alrededor, de ese lugar al terminar; ye llegue nuevamente a la casa con lo que restaba de limo, y me cuesto en mi cama a lamentar todo la que había hecho, incluso la mente hecho de utilizar mi arte como arma, no quiero volver a pintar…

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que pinte un cuadro, debido a que hice algo muy horrendo a unas personas con mi pintura, pero creo que tengo una nueva motivación para seguir con esta disciplina y esa es el sufrimiento, el sufrimiento muestra la verdadera belleza de las personas (ahora lo entienden), cuando los lobos despedazaron a los guardaespaldas fue hermoso, cuando gritaron por salir del alquitrán fue exquisito y el a verlos desaparecer con el fuego fue mágico y ahora quiero mostrarle en las noches nocturnas a las demás personas lo vello de este "don" pintando un camino carmesí a mi paso…

Joel: ¡listo ya termine el cuadro! Ahora te pregunto… quieres verlo, te prometo que no te pasara nada…

**Fin.**

Bueno queridos lectores esperamos que les haya gustado o al menos que les haya sido de su agrado nuestra historia y les pedimos que por fa comenten nos que les pareció, les deseamos lo mejor y…

Hasta otro día entre los días.


End file.
